The Lighter Side of the Moon
by Mischivous Purple One
Summary: Sesshoumaru wakes from an enchanted sleep and travels the world. Harry Potter isn't who he seems. And what's with the group of children calling themselves the Haven? please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

M.P.O.: Mkay.....uh, well, first I have to say that I have WAY too many plot bunnies running around in my head. Second is that No, I don't own Inuyasha, or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Though the idea for this fic is purely MINE. 

Now that that's over with... This is a short chapter yes...well, it's not even really a chapter...more like a taste of a new idea to see what you guys think. If you like it, I'll continue. If you don't, I'll delete it from my stories, work on it, and then re-post it later on. Sounds good? OK then. Please read, review what you think, and have a wonderful day!

It was dark. And quiet. Golden eyes snapped open, instantly roaming the sparsely furnished room to search out threats. Silk sheets rustled a little as he sat up, silver hair falling in soft chunks over his broad shoulders and back, pooling on the bed as he glanced around a bit more. The room was furnished with a bed of oak, oiled nearly black. A matching table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by silk pillows, and several other necessary pieces of furniture kept with the elegant and dangerous look, including the stand where his swords rested, covered by a thin sheet of white silk. Allowing a faint smile to twitch his lips upward, he slid from the bed and dressed quietly, pulling his hair into a high tail, though the long locks still brushed his ankles. Carefully, he settled the swords at his side and glanced at the thick fur pelt lying curled beside them. Another small smile. Turning from the pelt of his youth, he instead picked up the two-tailed pelt of Lordship and adulthood, slipping it into its place with a soft whisper of pure white fur. Then, opening the balcony doors, he looked out on the world for the first time in over four hundred years.

'This Sesshomaru is very pleased."

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

In the Western regions of Japan lies a place no man, woman or child had been able to enter for as long as anyone could remember. It was surrounded by a translucent silver dome, which crackled threateningly whenever anyone drew too near, drawn by the lush fields of blooms and the alluring air of mystery. Many had tried and failed too breech the dome, most only getting painful burns, though a few had suffered worse fates. As such, despite the beauty of the area, and the intrigue surrounding it, people began to stay away, eventually forgetting about it altogether, though there was the occasional traveler who stumbled across it. Only a select few people ever went to visit the spot regularly, and only one during the summer months. These few were Masters of their craft, highly dedicated individuals, searching out that perfect specimen to use in their research. One such man happened to be nearby when the dome was breached one sunny afternoon. He was hidden behind a tree, picking at a few plants meticulously, when he heard a low grinding noise, followed shortly by a shudder that seemed to rip through the earth itself. Startled, he looked up and froze in place, scarcely able to breath. Standing a few feet away was a man, over six feet tall, with cold golden eyes and long silver hair. Two magenta striped adorned his cheeks and a dark blue crescent moon was displayed perfectly center on his forehead. His clothes were white, with various designs in yellow, black and red across them, and two long fur 'tails' fell from his shoulders in graceful arches, seeming to float above the ground. Even more stunning was the two swords resting against his left thigh, one sheathed the other bare bladed. The man raked his cold gaze over the area around him, skipping over the tree in disinterest before he snorted and closed his eyes. A massive amount of power swirled around him in tendrils of green, forming a glowing bubble of energy, which lifted a few feet and then disappeared with a loud clap, like thunder. Severus Snape fell on his rear, eyes wide with shock and disbelief and stayed there for three hours, all thoughts of ingredients for his next project forgotten.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled gently, watching the small bundle on the steps of Number Four, Privet Drive for a few moments.

"Good luck Harry." He murmured quietly before turning sharply on one foot and disapparating with a soft pop. The street lamps flickered back into life, illuminating the once more quiet street. The wind whistled, blowing a few leaves across the pavement, and a piece of hard candy skittered into a gutter, propelled by a passing car. Back at Number Four, the bundle wiggled a little, a slight shimmer seeming to hover around the soft blue blanket for a few seconds. Inside the bundle lay a small child, his hair like spun silver and eyes like emeralds. Two tiny ears poked out of the soft tufts of hair, twitching like little radar dishes in an effort to catch all the sounds around him. A chubby hand shifted, clutching a thick parchment letter closer, tiny claws digging into the paper. On his forehead, oozing clear liquid, was a lightning shaped cut, centered between the points of a midnight blue crescent moon.

That morning, Petunia Dursley shuffled towards her front door, an empty milk bottle in one hand. She yawned lightly, opening the door and looking down, completely gobsmacked at the sight of a shivering, blue lipped babe lying on her doorstep. The bottle dropped, smashing on the stone steps with a loud crack and waking said child, whose eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful green orbs, flecked with gold. She drew in a sharp breath and turned to find her husband standing behind her, a small frown present beneath his large mustache. She glared, pointing, and spoke, four words which doomed the poor child's life...or made it better.

"Get. Rid. Of. IT."

Vernon Dursley, not one to argue with the woman who made him breakfast and kept him warm during the long winter nights, grabbed his keys, the child, and drove off, heading for London. He looked around for a little while, not wanting to dump the child in a orphanage, and finally settled on a shadowy alley. Glancing at the child and holding it as though it were a bomb, he placed it on a dumpster and ran back to his car, peeling away with a screech of tires on pavement. For a few minutes, all was silent in the little alley, aside from the confused whimpers of the child and the shuffling of his blanket as he kicked in distress. Then quiet footsteps.

"What's this?" A low voice, like rolling thunder, murmured from the dark. Pale hands gently picked up the bundle, adjusting automatically to cradle the babe close to his chest. Light blue eyes met green and a small smile touched his lips before he turned, shrouding himself in shadows and disappearing into the darkness.

M.P.O.: OK, edited it to go with an idea I have. Like it, hate it? TELL ME PLEASE!!! Oh, and I might do a relationship with Sessho. Idk who with though. Sessho WILL BE Bisexual in this story, in case anyone was wondering. Doesn't necessarily have to amount to anything, but it does leave possibilities. Now, main pairing can be:

Severus/Sesshomaru: 1 vote so far

Sesshomaru/???: need suggestions for different pairings. Who would you like?


	2. Chapter 2

M.P.O.: Hey guys! Thank's so much for the reviews! Ok, so we won't be seeing much of Sessho for a while, as I've got to get lil Harry to grow up first. He'll be here in a few chapters though, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it. :) Please enjoy!

Chapter One:

Stepping out of an alley and into the shadows of a short brick building, he smiled, holding up a bundle of blue blankets and tilting it up a little. A little boy with silver hair and bright green eyes blinked sleepily at him, tiny fists waving in the air as the babe cooed.

"Welcome to the Haven, little one." He murmured, smiling lightly at the child before slipping forward and pushing open the metal door. It slid open soundlessly, well oiled, and he smirked, sliding around the traps set in front of the doorway and letting it shut behind him. The hall was wide and empty, with open doors leading to bedrooms on either side. in the last room, a group of children was gathered in a circle, talking quietly. He stopped in the shadow beside the door and smiled, watching them. At the head of the circle was Blizzard, a 14 year old girl with white hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white turtleneck and blue jeans, the hilt of a knife riding just above her belt. Sitting next to her and chatting happily was Dea. At 13 years old, she was thin and willowy, with waist length black hair and violet eyes. She too had a knife, peeking out of the sleeve of her light blue dress, and he knew that another was hidden on the inside of her thigh. Muse was next, sitting calmly and quietly, his arms wrapped around a little boy. Muse was short and thin, with delicate hands and vibrant blue eyes. His hair was blond, but there were streaks of blue dyed into it, and long, held at the base of his neck with a small black tie. He was ten, and instead of knives, four flutes were sheathed in a leather holster at his side. Made of wood, each was a different color, one a yellow white, one an ashy gray, another a bloody red, and the last a brown so dark as to be black. Sitting in Muse's lap was a three year old with black eyes and even darker hair. Dragon, named for the soft leathery wings folded neatly to his back and the thick, razor sharp claws on his fingertips. He was also unarmed, currently drooling happily and playing with Muse's hair.

Next in line were the twins. Snitch and Sneak were identicle to te last molar, both with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. They dressed the same every day (today's outfit was a pair of black jeans and a mock-prison stripped shirt), and strove to confuse everyone they met. at the tender age of 8, they were able to get away with a lot, and looked cute as a button doing it. Watching them play 'little ms mack' with an amused smile was Fang. He had eyes of an amber gold and chocolate brown hair. Dark circles inder his eyes told of little sleep, and he was tall and wirey, with deceptively small muscles.

"STORM!" A sudden shout had him jumping, reactively clutching the child closer to his chest. He blinked a few times, then relaxed, smiling sheepishly at Blizzard.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?! It's past six!" She questioned rapidly, standing and striding over. He shook his head a little and stepped into the light. thin but tall, with gray eyes and shaggy blond hair, he was that rugged kind of handsome, even at 13. From the bundle of blue, a gleeful giggle sounded, effectively distracting Bliz from her questions. "What's that?"

"That would be the reason I'm late." He answered, smoothly removing the blanket and cradling the boy to his chest protectively. Clad in a white onesie, the child looked adorable with his ears flicking every now and then, green eyes wide with curiosity and clawed hands clapping happily as Blizzard scooped him up.

"He's adorable! Where'd you find him?"

"Over near Charing Cross rd. He was sitting on top a dumpster, wrapped in this blanket and shivering. Don't know his name, where he came from, or even what he is. I'd say he's probably a halfling like Dragon."

"Ah. Well, take your seat and we'll have a chat." He snickered, taking his place at her left and wrinkled his nose at Fang, who was chuckling at him. "Ok guys! We have a new member! He needs a name though. Any idea's?"

"How about Shadow?" (the twins)

"Silver!" (Dea)

"Baa Gute..." (Dragon)

"Brat." (Fang)

Muse, sitting silently, was eyeing the babe with a critical blue eye. Then, fingers flashing, he signed something to Blizzard, who nodded thoughtfully.

_~Moonlight. Light for short.~ _She relayed for him. Everyone smiled, nodding.

"Moonlight it is! Welcome to the Haven Light." She cooed, lifting the newly named member of Haven into the air. He giggled, waving his arms and kicking his legs happily.

* * *

Five Years Later:

Light smiled, dancing on the sidewalk. He was dressed in a puffy white shirt and black slacks, a knife hidden in the folds of the back of his shirt. A red bandana covered his head, hiding his ears, and his claws had been cut short. Muse sat nearby, swaying slightly in time to the music that flowed from his bloodwood flute. Snitch was dancing with him, looking very pretty in her gypsy dress. Sneak was doing crowds sweeps, sneaking from the people's coin purses and filtching wallets with a practiced ease.

As the music slowed, the audience began to clap, some reaching forward to drop coins into the hat sitting at Muse's side, and then filtering away. Muse grinned goofily, flipping a peice of blue hair out of his eyes and stashing the loot in his pockets. He gestured, slipping into a nearby alley without being seen, confident that the others would follow. Light smiled, glancing around and dartin into the shadows, removing his bandana and flicking his hears a little with a happy sigh.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

The children were good, he had to say. Smirking slightly, he dropped a few coins into the hat with a slight nod to the musician and stepped back, watching the others bow. The boy interested him. Silver hair, bright green eyes with gold flecks, and grace that no one under ten should have. His eyes narrowed in thought. The child looked familiar. He just couldn't place it. shaking his head, he turned, intent on returning to the Cauldron for a drink, then paused. The kids were slipping into an alley, one after the other. The silver haired one was last, thin fingers fumbling with the bandana over his head as he stepped into the shadows. A near silent sigh, then... He stared. The child had dog-like ears! What on earth? Then, just before the boy would have slipped further into the shadows of the alley, he turned, revealing a dark blue cresent moon tattooed on his forehead.

M.P.O.: Ok, there you have it. Not a bad start in my oppinion. lol. A little challenge for ya: who's the mystery person? Can you guess? First one to get it right gets a hug and a scene in the next chapter. Said scene will be a run-in with someone from the Potter-verse, anyone of their choosing. Otherwise details are mine to play with, tho i will take suggestions. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

M.P.O.: Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! I loved every one of them! And I'm sooo sorry I'm late with posting. Got home and had to start chemistry again, so I didn't have time to work on it.

Kudo's to Lady Firefox who got the small challenge right. See the note at the last chapter's end to see what it was.

**Is Harry Sesshy's descendant or son?- **I can't say without giving away half of the plot, but you will know in a few chapters time. *grin* 

And now! On to the story!

~...~ sign language

~"...."~ someone signing and speaking at the same time (usually Light will be doing this, as he's learning sign)

Chapter 3:

Severus Snape scowled at an essay lying on his desk, his gaze unfocused and his quill held over the parchment, dripping red ink onto it tiny splotches. The face of that boy still irked him. So familiar, yet so alien as well. The child reminded him of the man he had glimpsed while gathering ingredients in Japan. Golden eyes, silver hair, and a blue crescent moon centered on his forehead. The child had everything but the eyes. Instead of gold, they were a rich emerald green, though tiny flecks of gold flashed in their depths. So familiar... yet he couldn't remember who...

* * *

Blizzard smiled, looking over the sleeping faces of her brothers and sisters. Fang was in a corner, curled into a ball and covered with a thick woolen blanket. Nearby, curled together and sprawled across the couch, were the twins. Storm was resting in an armchair, Light cuddled to his chest, with a light blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Dragon was curled in Muse's lap, who blinked back at her quietly, head tilted in silent question.

~Something wrong Bliz?~ He signed, careful not to move to much.

~Thinking. In a few years I'll have to leave.~

~The Society... But they might assign you to watch us. Spike isn't doing a very good job. We still need to dance every Wednesday.~

~I know. I hope they do. But there are a lot of Haven's out there. The Society does what it can...~

~True. But it won't be for a while yet. You're still only 19. They come when you're 21. We still have time.~

~Yeah. Thanks Muse.~ She smiled, leaning over to give him a awkward hug, careful not to jostle Dragon. He smiled back, shifting a little to lie down, pulling Dragon to his chest.

~Welcome Bliz. Now get some sleep. Spike comes by tomorrow to check on us remember?~ Blizzard laughed quietly and turned, curling into her own bed and watching the shadows play on the walls before drifting off as well.

* * *

Three Years Later:

Storm scowled, glaring at Spike, the Society member sent to keep an eye on their branch of the Haven. The man was short, with long hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Thick metal spikes jutted from his base knuckles, sprouting from his skin. Can't say that 'graduates' from the Haven don't get their names for no reason.

"Where's the one girl? The tall one with the white hair?"

"Blizzard."

"Yeah, that one. Where's she at? I need to take her to Headquarters so she can get her assignment." Storm sighed, rolling his eyes and half turning to glance into the hall. Blizzard was standing there, looking faintly green, with tendrils of frost dancing around her arms. Storm gave a lopsided smile and jerked his chin towards Spike. She sighed heavily, then nodded, stepping forward to squeeze him in a hug.

"Six months of training, then I'll find a way back. Take care of them Storm." She whispered in his ear before stepping away and joining Spike at the doorway. A grunted word and a flash of light and they were gone. A single snowflake fell, melting into a small pool on the step, Blizzard's way of saying goodbye. Sighing, he closed the door and turned to walk away only to pause at a sudden knock. Blinking in confusion, he turned on one heel and opened the door a crack, poking his head out to raise an eyebrow at the visitor.

He was tall and thin, with brown hair and amber eyes. He wore shabby looking clothes and carried a ragged briefcase in one hand. Storm raised the other eyebrow. The man gave a weak smile.

"Hello. I'm Moony. The Society decided that Spike wasn't doing a good job and sent me until someone else could be found. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Storm blinked, stepping back and letting the door open further, admitting the one called Moony into the dimly lit hall before shutting it tight behind him. "The others are probably in the main room, practicing."

"For what?"

"The Wednesday dances. Every Wednesday, Muse, Light, and Sneak or Snitch dance in the park or near the fountains. Whichever of the Twins is not dancing does her job filching from the crowd, those who have no intentions on donating." Moony frowned a little.

"Stealing? Really?"

"We do what we can. the Society has been lacking on funds lately or we wouldn't be doing it." He stopped in front of an oak wood door and looked at Moony, gray eyes boring into amber. He let his eyes flash silver for a second. "Beyond this door are my family. I will not hesitate to kill to protect them, Society member or not."

"Completely understandable. I mean no harm, I assure you."

"We shall see..." He gave a feral grin before pushing open the doors with a soft shove. Flute music drifted out at them, accompanied by the jangling of tiny bells. Muse was sitting on top a desk, legs crossed as he played, blue eyes glittering as his fingers flew over the notes. On the floor in front of him, Sneak and Snitch were taking turns to dance, both dressed as gypsies, and both in the same color, which made it hard to tell who was who. Dancing with them, and dressed in a puffy shirt and black pants, was Light, grinning broadly and revealing sharp canines. Dragon, Dea, and Fang were nearby, chatting quietly and listening to the music with content smiles. Moony looked stunned, and stayed by the door as Storm wandered in.

"Oi!" Everyone stopped, glancing at him before all eyes flickered towards the stranger in the doorway. Light slid into a deceptively casual stance while the Twins backed towards the desk under the pretense of leaning on it. Muse tilted his head, flute lowered a little, but ready to be used. Fang was wide eyed, his nose twitching rapidly, and Dea was staring at Moony with a raised eyebrow, suspicion evident in her violet gaze. Dragon merely disregarded the man, turning his attention back to the book in his lap, though his wings were not as tightly folded as before. Storm smirked, nodding slightly to show his approval, before gesturing towards Moony.

"This is Moony. He's replacing Spike until the Society can find someone better." Hostility turned to wary curiosity. "Well, Introduce yourselves!" He snapped, hiding an amused grin. The group hid smiles, slipping forward to stand in a line before Moony, who was looking a mite uncomfortable. Dea stepped forward first.

"Death, currently 20. Capable of killing or incapacitating with skin to skin contact, depending on how long said contact is held. Preferred name is Dea." She snapped off, stifling her snickers at the military-ish intro.

"Fang, currently 20. Lycan. Born of human mother, werewolf father. Can shift from human to wolf form in 3.8 seconds."

"Dragon, currently 10. Half Demon. Elf mother, Draconian father. Wings and claws. Bite is poisonous. Preferred name is Drake."

"Snitch, currently 15. Human. Professional pickpocket and all around sneak. Twin."

"Sneak, currently 15. Human. Professional pickpocket and all around sneak. Twin."

"Light, currently 8. Half-ling. Mother unknown, father unknown. Has dog ears and claws. Markings on cheeks and forehead. Powers yet unknown, possible Magi."

"Stormweaver, currently 20. Race unknown. Capable of summoning storms of any strength or form, from spring rain to rough Blizzards. Preferred name is Storm."

Everyone looked at Muse, ignoring the slightly shell shocked look on Moony's face, and then hid wide grins as Muse started signing. Moony blinked, having no clue what he was saying, so Storm translated, smirking.

"Muse, currently 20. Healer. Mother was named Aleira. Father unknown. Mute. Master of music. Four flutes, Yew (for death), Blood wood (for control), Ebony (for suggestion), and Oak (for recreation). If certain tunes are played, each flute has a different response, depending on the type of wood used." Moony blinked. "Think you got it all?" Storm asked, a slight teasing quality to his voice. Moony, catching the tone, smirked back and bowed.

"Moony, age (whatever...). Werewolf. Human mother and father. Muggleborn Wizard. Graduate of the Haven. Member of the Society."

M.P.O.: Well, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Either way, please review! Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm literally making this up as I go along. Usually I skip to Hogwarts age and do something there, but I wanted to give you guys a view of Moonlight's childhood. Oh, and He got the name Moonlight because of the mark on his forehead. Muse thought of it. A crescent moon with a lightningbolt connecting the points. Thus Moon (crescent) light (bolt). (Credit goes to my bestest friend, Shadow, for the name, as I was stuck. lol)


End file.
